Talk:Good Demon Hunting
Constructive IDEAS? or Speculations?? Has anyone entered Nightfallen Jahai, or talked to the quest giver with all items: jugs, Backpack, Horn, and Bow, (and any future items or body parts) or all the items equipped, or in Zehtuka backpack? ~Rud :Maybe you have to get drunk with a Zehtuka's Jug and then he will appear. Probably not, though. I am inclined to think that the quest is simply bugged, otherwise someone would've found a solution. ::Maybe it's part of the elite mission access quest chain that was accidentally implemented well before the pending major update, and then disabled once it was discovered. -- Gordon Ecker 05:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Oh well, just cleared Nightfallen Jahai for the third time looking for this guy. No dice. --Karlos 05:22, 22 November 2006 (CST) I now have 4 items and some map locations where some of them were found, Thanks to: Jonic Camu PNOY for letting me buy a Jug and Bow for 40k, and to Ale Slugger DoRk who donated a Jug free of charge. I will now commence conducting non-destructive experiments. Please Send ANY suggestions to Rudhraighe@gmail.com. and I will do what I can to try All of them. The ONLY Quest left in my Quest log is Good Demon Hunting it's like AAArrgh let me finish it already ;) ~Rud Even after exhaustive search I did not find Zehtuka in Nightfallen Jahai... :( Did anybody else find him? --Kai Neah Nung 20:29, 14 November 2006 (CST) I have cleared all of Nightfallen Jahai looking for him. No dice. --Karlos 08:19, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Bug or Feature? ;) I rushed through this area several times. I'll try again, when I've obtained the horn, though I doubt that he'll appear then... I just don't see a (game-logical) reason for this, as long as you can't use the horn and call him in some way. (edit: damn, I always forget to sign my comments) --Kai Neah Nung 09:53, 16 November 2006 (CST) :: Don't bother - I've tried it with the horn, no luck. It can't be used and Zehtuka doesn't appear when you carry it (I also have the pack). Has anyone tried to clear the whole area so there are no monsters left? I killed the bosses, but I didn't kill all the other mobs (now I regret it - there were only 4-5 mobs left). :::If you look two lines above, I said I did that. --Karlos 13:17, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::::I entered Nightfallen Jahai with every hero (though not with every combination) and the quest maker didn't show up either (as it would if there was a not mentioned hero requirement)... I'm clueless --Kai Neah Nung 13:51, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::::The quest marker is not necessarily broken. In the Hunter quest the quest marker does not show where he is, but if you wander about, you'll find him . This is not the same however. Unless the quest requires that I set foot at some specific spot (because I only killed all creatures and then ran around holding "Alt" to see if he was anywhere to be found, so I can't say I stepped in every spot). --Karlos 14:08, 17 November 2006 (CST) Quest name It's "Hunting Abaddon." with a period, like "Worst. Performance. Ever.". -- Gordon Ecker 21:11, 14 November 2006 (CST) :You're right... I'm sure that I checked if there was a dot in the name before moving the article. Sorry! I have found zehtukah's great horn in the crystal overlook, but i've got no one willing to explore the entirety of nightfallen jahai with me ( considering it is an extremely dangerous zone ). I'm pretty sure the horn ( designated as a quest item) has something to do with the quest, if not unlock zehtuka. :Aside from the horn, there's also his pack, shortbow and jug to collect. I'm not sure what they do yet, but it seems likely that we can bring them to Zehtuka. He can be found north of the fortress in the Jahai Bluffs. Planeforger 02:39, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Where are those other items found? I have only come across the horn as well. --Karlos 08:19, 16 November 2006 (CST) :::Look at The Great Zehtuka. There's an overview. --Kai Neah Nung 09:52, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::::Odd. Very Odd. As one who has scraped every inch of Elona, I find it odd that I missed THREE of them. Hmmm. --Karlos 09:57, 16 November 2006 (CST) :::::I'm also Grandmaster Cartographer with one of my characters and I didn't see them either... Maybe a fake or they just spawn sporadically, who knows --Kai Neah Nung 10:14, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::::::IIRC, Gwen's Broken Flute sporadically appears in Old Ascalon as well as the Ancient Weapon in the The Arid Sea, so it's not new if something doesn't appear everytime. It's probably the same in this case. — Gares 14:18, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::::::Gwen's Flute spawns EVERY time you go out into the ruins of Ashford Village. Might not be the exact same spot, but will always spawn near her mother's house. Ancient Weapon was always there too. --Karlos 14:21, 17 November 2006 (CST) Quest name changed I just logged in with the new build, and the name for this quest changed in my log - it is now Good Demon Hunting with no period. I'll go ahead and move it. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 22:27, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Reference to Good Will Hunting or something? The name seems strange to me...--Phoenixfire2001 16:06, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::Probably, since Matt Damon plays Will Hunting.....213.67.147.90 10:30, 21 August 2007 (CDT)LtHavoc :Has anyone been able to receive the quest from another Npc since the original one has been removed?--The King Tarosian 00:36, 22 November 2006 (CST) Scribe article Could this be related to that recentish Scribe article about drinking lots, with the corsair interview and the gems and stuff? Or do we already know what that is about?—Aranth 23:25, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Guess not!—Aranth 01:05, 2 December 2006 (CST) Big Z Not sure if that's from KOTOR, could also be from Futurama (Leela refers to Zapp Brannigan as Big Z when she's asking him for help in Love's Labours Lost in Space). Could also be any number of things I guess... Artemis Faul 10:25, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Not really, too many big Z's around. The center of the Cleveland Cavaliers Zydrunas Illgauskas is referred to as Z and Big Z. So, really impossible to say other than that it's a common American abvreviation for people who's name starts with Z. --Karlos 10:46, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::I'd have to side with Zapp Brannigan for this- he's a piece of culture likely to be utilized by the staff (just as The Princess Bride has a number of references) and has a similar idiotic pompousness and habit of taking credit for other people's stuff.